Tension
by mbrattoo
Summary: Kurt's fed up with the pent up tension, of the sexual vari. between him and Blaine and he's going to confront him about it. Wevid gets involved and shenanigans ensue. Now, a story featuring random times that they've spent together. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Tension

**This is my fourth fanfic but, my first ever Klaine. I love these characters and I hope I can do them some kind of justice.**

**I generally write in first person present tense but, this is in third person, exclusive to particular characters at particular times. I hope it isn't too much of a fail.**

**Warning: Bit of language near the end. Bit of steaminess as well. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Tension

**Characters: **Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David

**POV:** Third Person

* * *

><p>Kurt raked his fingers through his hair in a way that alerted his roommate that he was quite obviously bothered by something.<p>

Then, there was the fact that after Kurt's morning hair regime, it's nearly impossible to get him to significantly move a single strand out of place.

David cleared his throat. "So, Kurt. What's up?" He tried for casual caution.

Kurt wheeled around, glaring at him. "What's up, you ask?" He responded in bewilderment.

"Uh, yeah that's kinda what I asked, Kurt." David didn't see the point in reiterating it but, Kurt was clearly a little off today so, he decided to be patient with the younger boy.

"What's up is Blaine Giovanni Anderson." Kurt huffed and David tried in vain to stifle his laugh.

"Really? His middle name is Giovanni? No wonder he wouldn't tell me and Wes." He continued to chuckle, much to Kurt's annoyance.

Kurt leapt off of his bed and started to pace. "His middle name isn't the point here, David. You know what? I'll be back later." With that, Kurt Hummel stormed out of his dorm, leaving a confused yet highly amused David in his wake.

Bitch Kurt would scare lesser men but, David wasn't a lesser man. If you asked him, he'd tell you that it just wasn't in his genetic makeup.

David fished around his backpack and quickly dialed his best friend. "Wes Warbler speaking. What do you want, David Warbler?" He answered on the second ring.

"Kurt/Blaine drama on the horizon, Gavel Boy." David said as way of filling him in.

"10-4 Halo Wonder. Deets?" Wes responded, now in fake militaristic mode.

"Did you seriously just say 'deets'? What are we, twelve year old valley girls now?" David couldn't help but point out.

"Just answer the question David." Wes sighed. It was routine for him to be left with the task of getting his best friend back _on_ task.

"Understood, Wesley. All that is currently known is that K is highly, yet comically frustrated with B. He stormed out a few minutes ago." David replied, chemistry homework long forgotten.

"I wonder what he screwed up this time." Wes pondered aloud, obviously referring to Blaine.

"Only one way to find out, huh Wesley?" David grinned and ended the call.

He made his way to the door, knowing that his best friend most likely read his mind and they'd meet in the commons area, as per usual when there was drama on the Dalton Front. Especially if Warblers were involved.

* * *

><p>Blaine, blissfully ignorant of the expensively clad ball of frustration that was his boyfriend, whistled along to a song on his iPod as he wrapped up his European History essay, which was due in two days.<p>

He vaguely wondered where his roommate Wes was off to but, figured that he was probably bothering Kurt and David back in their room.

That thought process didn't help him concentrate any better though because Blaine routinely forgot matters at hand whenever thoughts of his boyfriend infiltrated his mental defenses.

Blaine idly wondered how Kurt was holding up with Wevid being their obnoxious, if not lovable selves.

He didn't want to seem needy so, once he took his phone out to type a new text, he sent it to Wes, rather than Kurt. Or, David for that matter because he was incapable of keeping his mouth shut and then, Blaine would look needy _and_ creepy, checking in on Kurt via his roommate.

**Blaine:** Hey! Have you seen Kurt lately?

**Wes:** Sorry, lover boy but, I can't say that I have. I'd love to stop and chat but, I have stuff to take care of. In the meantime, work on that solo.

Blaine found himself rolling his eyes. Wes was one of his best friends but the boy seriously needed to loosen up. All he ever does is hit people with that damned gavel or talk about Warbler practice.

At least, that's what Blaine was under the impression of.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kurt Hummel was storming through the scattered throng of people casually milling throughout the hallways, given the fact that class had been dismissed about two hours ago.<p>

He purposefully strode through the hallway until he reached a door that was perfectly identical to all of the others except for the fact that Kurt knew that his very adorable boyfriend was behind this particular door, not the one to the right or the left or, even across the hall.

He knocked patiently, waiting for his gorgeous boyfriend to let him in.

The look on Blaine's face when he saw that it was Kurt could only be described as euphoria, dapperness forgotten, as usual because with a boyfriend as hot as Kurt, who needs it?

"Hey, Kurt. What's-" Blaine never finished his sentence because his boyfriend had chosen at that specific moment to forcefully, yet somehow gently, push the smaller boy backwards and expertly shut the door behind.

"Sit." The countertenor's voice was authoritative, his blue eyes shining.

"Okay…" Despite the hesitation, Blaine ultimately did as he was told. Blaine sincerely thought about cutting to the chase and finding out what the hell was wrong with his boyfriend. Yes. He enjoyed Demanding Kurt but, his behavior was without warning.

However, Blaine felt the need to give his boyfriend time to sort his own thoughts, rather than pushing him.

"We need to talk." Kurt announced abruptly.

"Okay…" Blaine trailed off, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to continue.

"We don't have enough classes together." Kurt said huffily, glaring at his confused boyfriend.

"Um, okay. I don't think I can do anything about-" Blaine started but, was soon cut off.

"Do you know what that means?" Kurt asked, plopping heavily onto Blaine's bed. He didn't give Blaine a chance at guessing what that meant though.

"It means that I don't see you nearly enough which means that even though we're at the same freaking school, I miss you." Kurt crossed his arms and looked down.

"Clearly this is a problem." Blaine stated, happy that he wasn't being needy by missing Kurt and, knowing that even if he was, so was Kurt.

"Exactly! We never have time…" Kurt quickly closed the distance between the two boys, smoldering look emerging in his eyes before he latched his lips firmly to Blaine's, surprising the shorter boy.

Kurt wrapped his lean yet toned arms around Blaine's neck, fisting some of his curls in his hands.

Blaine automatically slid his own arms around Kurt's waist, happily losing himself to the heated manner in which his boyfriend held him.

Blaine pressed himself a bit more firmly against the taller boy, causing him to take the dark curls more firmly in his hands and in turn, drawing an admittedly high pitched moan of pleasure from Blaine.

Eventually, they had to pull apart before they suffocated.

Kurt's cheeks were flushed and a wide grin what set on his face. "As I was saying, we don't have time to do _this _between classesanymore. I miss that." He pouted adorably, making Blaine's honey colored eyes widen.

"I guess we'll just have to find a way to remedy that then, huh?" Blaine cocked a bushy eyebrow up at his boyfriend.

"That we will." Kurt once again took Blaine by surprise by swiftly pushing him onto the bed, all the while, still holding him in his arms.

Kurt lowered his face to his boyfriend's tanned neck, easily locating his pulse and flicking his tongue over it, enjoying his boyfriend's increasingly erratic breathing.

"Mm. Kurt." Blaine managed to splutter before simply making noise again.

"You like that?" Kurt's voice had grown deeper- more on the husky side. He bent lower, to Blaine's ear to whisper, "J'aime cela aussi, l'amour".

"Oh, God. French? Really, Kurt? You know how that just gets me…" He seemed to be at a loss for words. Obviously, it's hard to hold a conversation in such a circumstance.

"Completely wrecked?" Kurt supplied with a cheeky grin. He loved that he could reduce Blaine to being all sounds, shivers, and sighs- dapperness forgotten. He thought it was nice to know that it wasn't _Blaine_ who just held that power over _him_. Kurt had the same effect.

"I think I like where this is going." Blaine murmured, kissing along Kurt's pale jaw.

"Yeah? Well, I certainly do not. Blergh." Both boys looked up to see none other than David grinning down at them, Wes beside him, as usual.

Kurt let out a little squeak before leaping off of Blaine, who was nervously running his fingers through his more-tousled-than-usual hair.

"Oh, gross. I'm accepting, I really am but, this is too much." Wes shook his head at them.

"I should probably-" Kurt started edging toward the door but, both boys remained blocking it.

"Well, I'm proud of you guys for making out on the wrong bed." David announced, cackling hysterically as he watched his best friend take in the surroundings and find that Blaine's bed was, in fact, empty. His… not so much.

Both Kurt and Blaine turned even more red. They hadn't even realized that they'd fallen onto the wrong one…

"You. God! The two- Why? Where the hell's my damn gavel?" He all but growled into the halls were a few other students were casually walking by, That is, until a rather angry Wes started screaming at them.

"And just what do you-?" David never got to finish his sentence because at that moment, he felt an acute yet somehow blunt force hit the top of his head and turned just in time to see Wes swinging his arm back yet again to strike him.

"What the hell, dude? I'm not the one getting some in your bed." David said loud enough for everyone on the floor to hear him.

"You're right, David. I happen to have a spare gavel right there on the bookcase. You may use it your will. We'll give them a ten second head start." Wes said in a no-nonsense voice.

"You guys really don't mean-" Blaine was cut off by the sound of Kurt tearing out of the room as soon as the two boys moved from the doorway and began counting. All of that football and dancing, along with fixing cars, really paid off.

Blaine really had no choice but to follow Kurt's lead as his two best friends came at him, swinging the wooden (well, titanium, for Wes) gavels so quickly that they were merely a blur in the air.

He may or may not have made a girlish squeal at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you guys liked that. At any rate, no more writer's block, for now. Oh, and quote's supposed to say "I like this too, love". If it doesn't, blame my boyfriend Garrett. He's supposed to be taking French- I've only ever taken Spanish.<strong>

**Also, if you like my writing style and have a prompt for me, I'd love to check it out.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you thought, please.**

**Have a great rest of the weekend, guys.**

**-Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2: Initiative

**So, this is obviously about the boys' first date, which was suggested by AprilShowers87 and, like her, I haven't really found a first date fic in which what I think should happen, happens.**

**It's funny because I usually write Malec FanFiction for the Mortal Instruments fandom and you basically just come up with your own ideas because the characters are already so out there that you a lot of people put them in really mundane situations.**

**With these two, you can do just about anything, which I'm quickly falling in love with. :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Initiative

**Characters: **Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wevid

**POV: **Third Person

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was feeling nervous.<p>

Really, that fact is rather silly, seeing as how he's nervous over a boy who is technically already his.

The reason for Kurt's anxiety was the fact that he was about to ask his boyfriend out on a date.

They may or may not have gone about things a little backwards. If Kurt was being completely honest, he'd admit that they'd really gone about things out of any semblance of order. He was fine with that, though.

Sure, the boys had gone to get coffee nearly religiously at the Lima Bean after school on many an occasion. They even knew the other's coffee order (Kurt- a caramel macchiato. Blaine- a medium drip.)

They'd been to the mall together several times, one of which, now referred to as the Gap Attack, Kurt (and Blaine for that matter) would rather forget.

However, those were all things that they'd done as friends, as mentor and pupil, if you will. Not as boyfriends.

Kurt sought to remedy that, though as he strode purposefully through the halls of Dalton Academy. His chestnut hair was perfectly coiffed atop his head and he had already changed out of his horrid uniform and into his favorite Alexander McQueen jacket, along with his Gucci scarf and tailored jeans.

Kurt smiled happily at the thought of his attire and silently thanked a God that he wasn't entirely sure that he believed in, for online shopping. It saved him fortunes that he didn't have.

He took the stairs two at a time, thankful for his long legs, and quickly entered the commons area, which is where he knew he'd find Blaine, probably snuggled up with a book somewhere.

His suspicions were confirmed upon rounding the corridor and into the room where Blaine was perched on the windowsill, also out of uniform and wearing a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

For a second, Kurt stopped walking to just gaze at his boyfriend. The light pouring from the window highlighted his dark and currently untamed curls, which were framing his face like a makeshift halo.

Blaine looked up, automatically smiling at realizing who had entered the room. "Hey, Kurt! New scarf?" He asked. He may not have been into fashion, per se but, he did take notice of what his boyfriend wore.

"Yes. You like?" With that, Kurt spun quickly, loving the way his scarf twirled around him before walking the remaining distance to Blaine.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, he sat in his boyfriend's lap, who quickly marked his page and shoved his book aside.

"Someone's in a good mood." Blaine murmured, lowering his face to Kurt's shoulder and inhaling softly as he wound an arm around the taller boy.

"I have a reason." Kurt replied teasingly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh? And, what might that be? Another sale at the mall, perhaps?" Blaine said lightly, causing his boyfriend to nudge him with his shoulder.

"No, silly. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" Kurt tugged on his bottom lip in anticipation. "You know- a real date. Not something we've already done. We haven't had a proper-" He never got the chance to finish because a warm pair of lips descended on his at that exact moment, temporarily causing him to lose track of his thoughts.

Kurt was the first to pull away. "Is that a yes…?" He asked, slightly breathless and hyperaware of just where he was currently seated. At least, his anxiety was gone.

"I must not be doing my job if my kissing you can be perceived as a no." Blaine frowned playfully.

"Practice makes perfect." Kurt glanced down at his boyfriend's mouth before engulfing it with his own.

His hands wound themselves into Blaine's curls and pulled just slightly, causing Blaine to gasp and Kurt to take advantage of said gasp by slipping his tongue through.

Kurt went on to explore the cavern of Blaine's mouth but, not for long because he suddenly felt him pulling away. Kurt was just about to ask if he'd done anything wrong when his boyfriend wagged his finger at him, a chastising look upon his face but, his honey colored eyes playful.

"Nuh uh. I'm not that easy and as you were saying earlier, we haven't had a proper date. And, until we do, mister, that's gonna have to be enough. You haven't even bought me dinner yet." Blaine had to put a lot of effort into not laughing at Kurt's awed expression.

"Blaine." Kurt whined rather pathetically. "If I'd known you'd take it this way, I wouldn't have even asked." He huffed. "Diva." He muttered under his breath, causing Blaine to chuckle.

"Oh, I'm the diva? Says the boy that's perfected the snarky head shake and all of Beyonce's dance moves?" He asked, unbelievingly.

"It takes one to know one, Anderson." He said before, in a very admittedly 'diva' fashion, he slid off of Blaine's lap, smirking when the boy's breathing became shallower at the movement, due to his gasp of "Kurt!".

"Something the matter, honey?" Kurt asked sweetly, crossing his legs and tilting his long neck, lips pursed.

"I- Ah." Blaine had to clear his throat, hoping that it would, in effect, clear his thoughts. It helped a bit. "Um, when is our date?" He finally asked, trying not to stare at Kurt, who was no Baby Penguin.

"Be ready by seven. We're taking the Navigator." Kurt lowered an eye into a wink that he knew must have been torturous for Blaine. Kurt couldn't bring himself to care though because he _had_ pulled away from their kiss.

Just then, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling entered the room, Nick smirking at the sight of Blaine.

"Dude, you look like a combination between a lobster and a mop." Nick said, causing Blaine to glare at him and Jeff to yank on his hand with a frown.

"He does not look like a mop. His hair is hot." Kurt said indignantly.

"Really?" Blaine flipped his hair, smirking at Kurt from beneath his bangs.

"If your head gets any bigger, there'll never be enough gel in the world for your hair." Kurt warned, causing the other couple to try to stifle their laughter.

"I thought you liked my hair without gel." Blaine frowned.

"And, once again, my witticism goes right over your head." Kurt shook his head with a soft smile. "You're lucky you're so adorable." He bent to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, which was slightly awkward given that the other boy was shorter but, he managed.

"Aren't they cute?" Jeff asked his boyfriend, smiling at the boys in question.

"Not as cute as you." Nick said, knowing that it'd earn him brownie points.

"It's like an episode of Queer as Folk in here." A voice suddenly exclaimed, belonging to none other than David.

"Must you always say whatever's on your mind without any attempt at filtering?" Wes grumbled from behind him.

"Part of the charm, Wesley." David grinned broadly. "You know you like it." He added.

"And, how he has a girlfriend, the world may never know." Kurt concluded with Blaine still missing the feel of his boyfriend on his lap.

"You're just jealous cause your boy looks like a poodle has found a home on his head." David replied.

"What is up with everyone insulting my hair today?" Blaine stood from the windowsill, fed up with his friends. "Kurt likes it." He huffed.

"I do. He's just jealous." Kurt rolled his eyes, taking Blaine's hand and headed for the door, wondering if he could convince Blaine to resume their earlier, hm, activity. Unbeknownst to him, Blaine was wondering the same thing.

"Well, we'll be having a duel via Halo if anyone wants to join us." Wes called out, causing Kurt to audibly groan, knowing that his previous plans were foiled.

Once they got into their ridiculous duels, screaming, yelling and the occasional throwing of miscellaneous items could always be heard throughout the entire floor.

"Your ass is dead, Wesley Montgomery!" David announced with a broad grin as the boys began to race down the hallway, tripping each other occasionally and cackling like demented hyenas on fire.

"Kurt, just where do you think you're going?" Blaine inquired and Kurt made his way to the door.

"Apparently back to your dorm for a 'Halo duel', of course." Kurt replied, somewhat confused.

Blaine merely shook his head, causing his brown curls to seemingly float around his ecstatic face. "Oh, I don't think so. If I recall correctly someone did ask me out on a date, Mister." He replied, folding his arms across his chest with a glare.

"A little anxious, aren't we? Seven, no later." Kurt replied in his no nonsense voice before sauntering towards the door of the Commons, his hips swaying more than usual and turning Blaine's brain into certified mush.

Blaine stared rapt, open-mouthed as he watched Kurt strut down the hallway through the oversized windows, head held high, shoulders back confidently. Blaine may be known to be 'dapper' but, in truth, no one had dapper down like Kurt did. In Blaine, it was trained but, in Kurt, it was most certainly inbred.

Blaine could feel his face growing warmer as he stared at those _damn jeans_ of Kurt's.

Not that Kurt knew but, his demanding demeanor was a definite turn-on for Blaine. Before disappearing from view of the picture windows, Kurt turned his head, smirking and winking at his boyfriend, causing Blaine to have to shift in his seat yet again.

Okay, maybe he did know.

* * *

><p><strong>Took me forever to get back to this but, the important thing is that I did! Their date will be the next chapter. This is now a story of prompts and if you guys want, you can just tell me what you'd like for me to write and I'll consider it! <strong>

**Thank you for reading and, I'd absolutely love for you guys to leave feedback to let me know if you even want to read this because I'm still not sure if it completely sucks. This is a new writing style and a new fandom (as far as writing goes) for me and I'd love for you to let me know your thoughts. Have a great weekend, guys!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
